Talk:Little East Blue Arc
Movie Canon "Unlike the movie, it is considered non-canon." The movie IS considered non-canon. It simply can't fit into the manga canon. I tried to fix this line, only for it to get reverted. Anyone care to explain why? 18:13, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Chapter 0 and Episode 0, Sengoku mentioning that Shiki escaped from Impel Down, the Daft Green trees which are confirmed in Volume 61 SBS to be related the tree that Luffy left his hat, Robin having brown eyes like in the manga instead of blue eyes like in the anime, Oda writing the movie itself. There's pretty much alot that says movie is canon. 18:31, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Shiki is canon, that doesn't make Strong World canon. Oda confirmed that the trees were NOT actually the same, just similar, read the SBS again. Oda wrote 3 page stories with the strawhats going to high school and as mobsters, are those canon? Just because an alot says "movie is canon" doesn't make it true. And I hope you're joking about eye color making a movie canon. 19:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::PS- You didn't address that the movie doesn't fit into anywhere on the timeline. :: :Between Thriller Bark and Sabaody in the manga, there is a series of events that just say the Straw Hats went sailing for a time. While simply random events, that period of time can fit in the movie. 18:26, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::It can't fit there because Zoro's in perfect fighting shape in the movie, while in the manga just fighting Duval's goons leaves him in pain. Try again. 17:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) 1.- Oda said this in the Strong World artwork: "And as far as something that will hold true for both the comic and the anime, this will be Luffy's last adventure as a 17 year-old." 2.- The movie is set between the Thriller Bark Arc and the Sabaody Archipelago Arc (even before the encounter between Straw Hats Pirates and the Rosy Life Riders). So, even this arc and the movie are legit canon.Dragon NJMB 08:35, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :That quote says the movie is canon. It says absolutely nothing about the Little East Blue Arc being canon. Bastian9 11:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC) 1) Where did you get that quote? Because Oda would use the word manga not comic. 2) Only things confirmed canon are canon. If we went by the artwork logic then every single movie and fillers are canon because Oda draws characters for them. SeaTerror 18:23, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :The quote is from the Strong World Artbook and you might note that comic is a direct translation of the Japanese meaning of manga (as oppose to the English meaning which only refers to Japanese comics). Bastian9 00:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Which doesn't mean anything since it only applies to Strong World and nothing else. Also http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/manga SeaTerror 02:22, November 29, 2011 (UTC) This doesn't really have much to do with the actual discussion about the canoncial or not (LEB is ovious not canon, btw) but this is a little about the whole "comics" and "manga" deal. There. Now, continue the discussion. ''le MEME GUY'' ''Troll'' 02:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :@SeaTerror: Thank you for stating the points I already made back at me as if you were refuting something I said. Bastian9 12:57, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It could been the alternate timeline? --09a (talk) 04:26, August 8, 2014 (UTC)